It's You And Me, Not Us
by Natsushi
Summary: Sasuke understood what they were supposed to be. It was Naruto and Sasuke. Not us or we. They weren't together, if Sasuke could help it they wouldn't be friends. But they were friends and Sasuke wasn't up for anything else. Yet Naruto couldn't get just friends through his thick skull.
1. Chapter 1: It's You And Me Not Us

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters nor the series, Naruto

Please R&R, also enjoy.

That's not how it works. Sasuke knew that; it was him and Naruto not _them_. But Naruto, of course, couldn't get that through his head. Sasuke didn't want them to be together; it was a one time thing, even more so an accident. There wasn't supposed to be we or us. It was you and me or me and you.

Naruto knew what was going on. He knew Sasuke wasn't flaking-out on him because of what people said. He knew damn well, that Sasuke had barely cared about anybody but himself. The fact of the matter was, Sasuke hated _change_. Not all change but specifically this one. He'd opened up and had had ties to people before only for them to be broken off rather abruptly. Sasuke wasn't ready for that again. Especially when it would be someone he was so used to seeing. He'd hate himself even more than he did if Naruto disappeared because of him.

Naruto had no idea why Sasuke blamed himself for the death of his clan. Everything made sense; not wanting to make friends made sense, wanting to be alone made sense but blaming yourself for something out of your control made absolutely no sense what so ever. Naruto had heard of survivor's guilt but to such a high extent. It was unheard of. Believing that, how could you live with yourself?

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" An angry pink-headed girl screamed. She'd been yelling and poking him for hours with no success and Sasuke was no where to be found. On top of that Kakashi wasn't there either. Just Sakura and no-brained Naruto. Correction, Naruto had brains, they were just off in space somewhere. At her wits end, Sakura wound up a punch and drove her fist into Naruto's cheek. The genin went flying into a fence. Pulling himself from the rubble of what used to be a fence, Naruto exhaled, "Why would you do that Sakura?"

Said girl, crossed her arms and tilted her chin up, "You spaced out on me."

At that moment, a confused Sasuke stumbled in. He was tired he sat up all night reminiscing. The memories just wouldn't fade, and leave him alone. So his hours of sleep were few. He yawned and stretched his limbs. He then stuck his hands in his pockets and stared off into the sky. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and blushed her face off when Sasuke turned to face her only to look back up the sky. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment; Naruto had realized he didn't hate Sasuke, nor did he like him too much.

Kakashi soon appeared, ever so silently watched his students. Naruto and Sakura both staring at Sasuke. Sakura had a crazy loving gaze while Naruto had a confused look as gazed at Sasuke. Whatever Naruto was thinking, Kakashi was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't be one in favor of it. The jounin appeared with his favourite excuses "Good Morning, Sorry I had gotten lost on the path of life."

Everyone gave a 'typical' expression torwards their sensei. Kakashi then began giving their mission details. It was supposed to be simple, protect a man as he delivers a message. So with no fear team seven set out. The man delivering the message turned out to be sick. So it was up to team seven. Even with the change everything still seemed easy enough.

Kakashi never expected to be ambushed. But it was one man, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura could handle this. Hell, Sasuke could handle this.

Naruto called upon his shadow clones. He began running torwards the enemy only for all of his clones to be destroyed and Naruto to get knocked to the ground. "Naruto!" Sakura cried out and ran after the blonde boy. Sasuke would have been right behind if he hadn't been separated from them. The enemy was huge and closing in. Sasuke ran up the tree behind him and hopped off the trunk. He stepped on the enemy's face, then hopped off and flipped before landing. He then began running torwards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was standing by the time Sasuke got there.

Naruto had been watching Sasuke closely. From the way he spent little time thinking to the graceful flip in mid air. But what Naruto had paid most attention to was the flexibility Sasuke had. Naruto wanted to be the one who made Sasuke twist like that. Wait what? Naruto couldn't believe what had just popped into his head. He had practically just said he wanted Sasuke but he thought it wasn't like that. Naruto shook his head, no it wasn't like that.

"Back me up, will you?" Sasuke's voice pulled Naruto back to earth. Naruto nodded and smiled, "Got it." Sasuke then ran in on the enemy with Naruto right behind. The raven haired boy hung left, while the blonde hung right. At the last minute they switched and jumped. Sasuke kicked while Naruto punched. Naruto jumped back when his punches were blocked. He turned to see Sasuke dangling in the air by his leg. The rather large enemy held hung Sasuke upside down by his leg, the raven tried his best to escape the iron grip. Soon the goliath swung Sasuke and slamming him into a tree before throwing him. Naruto moved to catch him and when Sasuke fell into Naruto they both went flying back. Kakashi was busy with two enemies at once, so Sakura was on her own. Naruto swore it felt like they were flying forever. But that ended quickly when Naruto's back hit a tree.

Sasuke sat between Naruto's legs as he trembled slightly. Sasuke's eyes were closed shut and his breaths were intermittent. Naruto felt every tremble that courses through Sasuke. Naruto pulled his arms around Sasuke in an attempt to still the trembling. Raven haired boy unconsciously relaxed and snuggled into the new found warmth. Sasuke had rolled onto his side so that his face would lay upon the blonde's chest. Naruto smiled at the adorable Uchiha. He then pulled Sasuke's legs around so he could hold Sasuke in the bridal position.

Soon enough this was ruined by Sakura's and Kakashi's voices as they searched for them. Sasuke stirred in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. He then looked at the source of heat, realizing it was Naruto, Sasuke's expression grew angry. Then Sasuke realized his position and a deep blush colored his face. He tried to stand only to stumble back into Naruto's lap. He winced, his leg must have been sprained. Naruto recognized the pained look on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke? Are you hurt?" He said as he followed the raven haired boy's gaze. His leg, Naruto concluded, it must have been hurt in the fight. Naruto pulled himself from the ground with Sasuke in his arms.

As he had began to stand Sasuke had made an adorable squeaking noise. Naruto's smile had brightened. Naruto put Sasuke down for a moment. Then he turned his back to Sasuke, "If you don't want to be carried bridal style ,how about a piggyback ride?" Naruto remarked. Sasuke accepted the offer, much to Naruto's surprise.


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You, Love Me Too?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters nor the series, Naruto.

Please R&R, and

enjoy.

Naruto had carried Sasuke for a while now. Naruto had hopped briskly to keep up with the others, and not to get lost in his own distracting mind. All the way, Naruto had been contemplating his feelings for Sasuke and many times came up with love as the answer. But this wasn't something Sasuke would just up and accept. Everyone knew Sasuke wasn't the lovey-dovey type of guy and no one expected that to change any time soon. Everyone but Naruto. Because this particular blonde, was rooting for the change to happen. Not to forget, he was also rooting for his acceptance into the raven haired boy's life.

What wasn't helping was the soft and warm breaths against his neck or the constant shifting and snuggling. This probably was the reason so many perverted thoughts snuck their way into Naruto's brain. Kakashi had rather quickly and cleverly leaded the goliath from before to destroy his own teammates. Then Kakashi whipped out chidori and destroyed said goliath himself. Naruto was just glad it was over and he didn't have to worry about his newest of love interest's life.

"The village is right up ahead, we'll recuperate there." Kakashi pointed in the direction of the village. Naruto and Sakura both nodded. Sakura then turned to look at Sasuke, who had fallen asleep miles back and hopefully would be waking up soon. Meanwhile, Naruto was torn between being happy he gets to stop or sad because the warmth of Sasuke would be taken away from him. Once they reached the village, Sakura went shopping around while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi went torwards a hotel, preferably one with hot springs. He smiled at the thought of sharing more space with Sasuke.

"What are you grinning at?" A tired Sasuke remarked from Naruto's shoulder. "You want me to answer that truthfully?" Naruto answered, confusion colored Sasuke's face as he stretches out awakening his body from sleep. "Hn." Was Sasuke's only answer. Naruto chuckled at his reaction.

They soon reached their destination. Sasuke hopped from Naruto's back, despite any pain in his ankle. Sasuke was nearly dragged to his room, which he shared with Naruto. Sasuke laid out his bed spreads laid down on his side. Facing a wall. Away from Naruto. Sasuke was too busy reflecting on how he got in Naruto's lap before. He blushed at the thought of the position he sat in. Sasuke, deep in conflicting emotions on Naruto, said boy was sneaking up on Sasuke. He got close enough to see the blush across the Uchiha's face. Naruto rolled Sasuke over onto his back. "What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned. "Your face," Naruto paused, really examining the boy's face, "Your…lips…"

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered as his confusion deepened. "What about it, d-dobe?"

Sasuke's stomach bubbled he hated this. He hated how easily Naruto could screw him up. The Uchiha was stuttering and Naruto had barely said a thing. Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and leaned in slowly. Soon faces inches away from each other, blue eyes looked into dark ones. They stayed there for what seemed like hours. Hearts racing, breath hitching and unmoving. Sasuke had pushed his head and body as close to the floor as he could. Naruto just leaned closer. "I wonder….Can I?" Naruto sealed the space between them.

Sasuke surprised and wide eyed at first soon melted into the kiss. Naruto did what felt right and forcefully pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. The raven haired boy moaned at the entry and the feeling of Naruto search his mouth. Sasuke searched for something to clutch as everything intensified. His wandering hands found Naruto's hair rather quickly. Naruto pulled away in need of air. Naruto's gaze turned greedily as he watched a breathless Sasuke gasp for air. While Sasuke regained the control of his breathing, Naruto latched onto the pale skin of the Uchiha's neck. A moan of absolute pleasure left Sasuke's mouth at the new found sensation.

Kakashi knocked on the door where Naruto and Sasuke were staying. Kakashi heard a muffled, "N-Naruto-mmh!" Wait, was that Sasuke he just heard? The Jounin knocked again, "Naruto, Sasuke?" Naruto was busy and couldn't even hear his Sensei's knocks. Sasuke heard them, and was trying to pull Naruto attention from his lower region and to the current his voice wasn't agreeing with him. It shook and stuttered like it was broken. "N-Nar-uto," He managed to say between breaths, this time drawing Naruto's attention. "T-the do-or" Sasuke couldn't even bring his hand to point. Kakashi knocked again, "What's going on in there?"

Naruto pulled himself from the ground and stood by the door. Sasuke pulled on his pants and then blanket. He then nodded at Naruto indicating he was ready. Naruto opened the door slightly. "Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, "I gave him this really sour candy, I'd found and he's literally dying." Sasuke gave an annoyed look before acting like he was "dying" as per Naruto. He rolled on the floor, as Naruto opened the door completely. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands and puffed out his cheeks for further effect. His face was already red with blush from earlier. "See?" He leaned in next to Kakashi and whispered, "He's gonna be mad later 'cause I won't tell him where the trash can is." Naruto gave his signature chuckle.

Kakashi sighed in relief, his tired mind was ready to believe anything if it meant he didn't have to worry. But something was wrong here and Kakashi at heart knew it but wasn't going to let it show. At least for now, he'd catch 'em later. "Alright, I'm going down to the springs. Sakura is already down there." And with that Kakashi left them alone even though he had his doubts.

After Kakashi was far enough away and the door was closed, Naruto sighed in relief and laid down on his bed. Sasuke stood up and gave him the meanest glare. He walked over to the blonde. Naruto looked up at the angry face, "Want to continue?" He smirked rather evily. Sasuke's glare intensified ,if possible "What in the hell do you think you were doing to me?" Sasuke remarked anger clearly in his tone. "What do you think I was doing?" Naruto knew Sasuke got all giddy around talking about stuff like this. Naruto also knew Sasuke would never say anything about it; as far as Sasuke went (when it came to talking anyway) was kissing, any further and his face would turn redder than a tomato.

As expected, Sasuke's face went red and Naruto chuckled. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the side, "It's not about what I think!" Sasuke yelled obviously uncomfortable with the topic that had arose. Naruto hated the pain in his side, but loved Sasuke's reaction. The way Sasuke's voice got all shaky and the heavy blush running across his cheeks. It was adorable, even the kicking added into the fact. Sasuke had stopped kicking him and went to his side of the room. "Just don't do anything like that again." Sasuke said hoping to end it all. "No promises." Was the only answer from Naruto. Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at Naruto, "What kind of bs is that?" Sasuke questioned angrily. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know" He said as he walked over to Sasuke, "But you're crazy if you think I'm gonna keep my hands of you."

bs*-bullshit ((if it's two words I'm sorry I just don't know.))

Hello beautiful followers, readers, reviewers, and favortiors. I have no idea what to do for my second fan fiction, so ideas please. That would be nice.

Sincerely, Your Author,

Natsushi.

P.S.

Please Review, if you don't, I don't know whether this story is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3: The End And A New Beginning

Simple enough rule to follow, Sasuke thought. Thought. But Naruto is Naruto and what are you gonna do. Sasuke stood with his bag in hand, searching for something. Not really searching, it was just a clever technique to get away from the certain situation. Naruto had just given his "Your crazy if you think I'll keep my hands off you" line and Sasuke wasn't up for the drama. Naruto was doing something, Sasuke didn't really know what because he was too busy "looking" for something.

Naruto had been inching closer to him. Sasuke didn't care because he was deep in thought. Sasuke a slight blush had tinged his face at the sweet words Naruto had spoken. Sasuke just stood there as if he were trying to ignore him. All the while, Naruto was preparing to pounce. He moved quickly placing his hands on either side of Sasuke; pinning him to the wall. Sasuke had dropped his bag at the sudden blinked and when opened his eyes opened, he met Naruto's serious eyes.

"I mean it." Naruto spoke with serious tone. Sasuke stared wide-eyed back at Naruto. "Mean w-what?" Was all Sasuke could muster under the pressure of Naruto's gaze.

Naruto leaned in and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "You know what I mean." Sasuke blushed, and gasped when Naruto did something unexpected. He licked Sasuke's ear, and as he continued, more gasps and moans escaped Sasuke, driving Naruto to continue. But once again Naruto's lust-filled dream was interrupted, this time by Sakura. "Sasuke?" She knocked on the door. Sasuke hadn't even heard the girl, he'd only just realized Naruto had stopped. A bit breathless from all the moaning and what not, Sasuke gently pushed Naruto out of the way, "Sakura, what is it?"

Sasuke could tell that the girl was blushing from all the giggles, "Well…" she paused, obviously nervous, "Dinner is being served in Kakashi's room!" She then ran off possibly to Kakashi's room or to her own. Sasuke then realized that his clothing had been tattered with. His pants hung very low and his shirt was ruffled up, showing off pale skin. Sasuke positioned his clothes where they ought to be.

He then opened the door, and turned to see Naruto just sitting there, "Are you coming? Or am I going by myself?" At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Naruto was brought back to earth. Naruto nodded and the both of them headed down the hall torwards, Kakashi's room.

"So are we gonna talk about our situation?" Naruto said as they walked, Sasuke turned to him and gave him a weird look. "What situation?" The raven haired boy questioned, "You know," Naruto didn't want the atmosphere to get uncomfortable, nor did he want to screw up and possibly scare off Sasuke, "Us." Sasuke blushed as he realized what Naruto was talking about. "Right, us." He paused, not really sure what the two were. "Let's just say that, we're us." Naruto went wide-eyed, Sasuke just said that they were a thing. A relationship thing! Naruto hugged Sasuke. "Alright, Alright!" A muffled yell came from Sasuke insisting that Naruto let go.

Said blonde let go happily. Sasuke just chuckled at the insanely excited Naruto as he nearly skipped to Kakashi's. Once there, they sat down to eat along with Sakura. "Where's Kakashi?" Naruto looked over at Sakura, expecting her to know. She just shrugged, "I don't know, he just up and left shortly after I got here. It looked like something was bothering him." Naruto tapped his chin with his finger, and Sasuke chimed in, "He did look tired earlier, but that could just be due to Naruto." Naruto's expression changed to anger, "Hey, what are you trying to say?" Sasuke smirked, "I'm saying you're the loudest." Naruto just looked off away from Sasuke, "I wasn't the one making all the noise earlier.…." Sasuke nearly choked on the water he was drinking. After his near-death experience, Sasuke stomped on Naruto's foot as hard as he possibly could.

"Son of a—" Naruto exclaimed but then slammed his head on the table to keep himself from screaming. Sasuke smiled thinking he had won, only to be punched in the gut by Naruto, who still had his face on the table.

"Motherfu—" Sasuke slammed his head on the table as well to keep from yelling out in pain. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the two as they winced in pain on the table. Kakashi walked soon after to find, Sasuke and Naruto wincing with their faces buried in a table, all the while Sakura laughed her ass off. What a team.

After dinner, everyone headed to their respected rooms. Naruto and Sasuke were heading back when Sasuke said, "Why would you say I was making all the noise?" Naruto turned to him with a cheesy grin. He then began imitating the noises Sasuke had made. Sasuke's blush was a deep red as he looked behind them and in front of them to see if anyone could see Naruto. He then covered Naruto's mouth with his hands but Sasuke had pushed to hard and knocked Naruto off his feet. They tumbled down onto the floor.

Sasuke kept his hands over Naruto's mouth. Sasuke pulled himself to his hands and knees as he looked down at Naruto. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and once the noises stopped he removed his hands. He leaned back so he sat on top of Naruto. Shortly after, Sasuke stopped covering his mouth, "Make me." Naruto remarked with a great deal of sass. "Fine." Sasuke replied as he pulled Naruto's collar up, so that Naruto was sitting up. He then placed a rough kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto was surprised he thought Sasuke would hit or something but the kiss was unexpected, and it sure as hell shut him up. Sasuke then broke the kiss and untangled himself from Naruto. Sasuke stood and offered Naruto his hand. Naruto took Sasuke's offered hand and yanked it down; pulling Sasuke into another kiss. Naruto held Sasuke sweetly and smiled. Sasuke sat there in Naruto's arms for the longest, before wriggling free from it. Sasuke then kept walking, torwards the room. "Come along, Dobe." Sasuke said, gesturing torwards their room. He was tired, nearly getting caught by Kakashi and Sakura both, was a little much and now all he wanted was sleep.

The minute they got back to the room, Sasuke flopped on his bed and smiled in comfort. Naruto did the same. He turned and gave Sasuke one last glance before dozing off into a wonderful sleep.

That's how it began. With sweet kisses and no worries. Until, the last stage of Chunin exams. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke for weeks. Ever since the Third stage of Chunin exams, Sasuke's been off somewhere training. And when he did see him; at the end where Gaara went nuts and everything was in shambles. Sasuke barely noticed Naruto. And then the unthinkable happened. He left. Sasuke left Konoha, left his home, left his friends, left—Naruto.

 _Sasuke's face was inches from Naruto's. Sasuke had won, but he was hesitant to kill. In the end there was no bloodshed. Sasuke just looked down at his unconscious friend. Not a single rain drop had touched his face only a few tears from none other than Sasuke himself. He moved so that the tears blended with the rain on Naruto's face. He held his head in his hands, sobbing queitly. He removed his head band and placed it in Naruto's open palm, then he closed tanned fingers around it. He then brought the hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Until, we meet again." He then looked back down at Naruto. "Hey we switched places you and I. Remember, you were the one that boldly kissed me that day." His eyes now half-lidded, "I wish I were as bold."_


	4. Chapter 4: Back Again

_If only I were as bold._

The word repeat in his dreams. The last words he said to Naruto after one of their first fall-outs. Sasuke was sinking and there Naruto was in front of him, trying his best to save his best friend. Sasuke never thought he would reach. In the dreams before he never actually made it. Sasuke always shook his head and turned away and the dream would end. But this time Naruto was pulling him to the surface, the minute they made sun shined into his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a room he hadn't been in years— _a hospital room_. The sun shined from a window, blinding him. He went to block with his hand. He felt something wet around his eyes— _a tear_. He shut his eyes and turned from the light. He had heard a door open, and someone walked in back he chose to ignore it.

"Welcome back to Konoha," his former Sensei announced, "Sasuke, Uchiha."

Naruto nearly skipped down the path torwards the hospital. Sasuke was back! He smiled, and picked up his walking pace. He hadn't seen Sasuke in years. The blonde had bought flowers on his way and tried his best to contain his happiness. His heart skipped beats, he couldn't stop giggling and his smile ,no matter how hard he tried to conceal, wasn't going anywhere. He repeated his friends name in his head and then he stopped walking as he remembered a time when they considered themselves to be _together_. Just before Chunin exams. The smile that he thought had permanently stained his face disappeared in an instant.

He clenched his fist, remembering the pain he felt and endured. He wondered if Sasuke remembers. If Sasuke would return the feelings Naruto had cried over, tried to hide and even tried to end. But he threw all those thoughts away in an attempt to be happy with Sasuke before his heart was crushed by the very same man. Then Naruto wondered if Sasuke was still as he was before. He kind of wished Sasuke was still shy; he missed the cute blushing face Sasuke had made. By now Naruto had started walking again.

When he reached the hospital he paused, Naruto was way nervous. He didn't know how Sasuke would react or if he'd react. Naruto knew that dead face of Sasuke all too well. It wasn't the first expression he saw on Sasuke's face in years. Naruto walked and calmly asked to see Sasuke. The nurse walked him down to the room before leaving. Naruto hadn't opened the door. He was now seriously nervous. He threw away his nervous feeling, and boldly opened the door.

"Kakashi!" Naruto smiled, happy he was not alone. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he walked over. "I was assigned the task of watching over Sasuke." Kakashi stated and smiled underneath his mask. "Oh, Old Tsunade having her doubts?" Naruto asked and chuckled slightly while Kakashi nodded. Naruto then was standing face to face with a surprised Sasuke. Sasuke just stared wide-eyed, like couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Naru—" Sasuke was cut off by a hug from the excited blonde. "Sasuke!" Was all Naruto could say, he could feel himself tearing up.

What even made him happier was Sasuke hugging him back. That was it the tears were rolling. Sasuke smiled patting his friends back. He then realized Naruto's tears were pouring into his shirt. Sasuke paused his smile leaving for a moment as he realized Naruto was crying. Then Sasuke hugged him tighter, emphasizing his presence. Either Sakura had super hearing or Naruto was really loud, because she heard Sasuke's name yelled from down the hall.

She ran down the hall and swinging the door open. She ran down past the empty beds torwards the loud sobbing. She saw him. "Sasuke!" She broke down just as Naruto did but even faster. Sasuke' s attention was pulled from Naruto to Sakura. He gave another surprised look, "Saku—" just like Naruto, Sakura glomped Sasuke before he could say her name. "Don't ever," Sakura started, "Leave again." Naruto finished Sakura's sentence.

After the sobbing ended, Sasuke gave them both a gentle smile. A smile that nearly had Naruto and Sakura crying all over again. "You've both changed so much." Sasuke spoke softly. "Oh yeah? Look at yourself!" Naruto exclaimed, followed by Sakura, "I barely recognized you!" A light pink tinge colored Sasuke's cheeks, "Really now," Sasuke added. "You and Naruto are the same way, but it's had mistake you two for someone else." The three chuckled. Sakura and Naruto, were surprised, Sasuke had changed so much. And that smile, it was so genuine. It was hard to believe this was Sasuke.

"Alright, duty calls. Later Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi." Sakura smiled and waved a she walked out of the room. "Tsunade has her doubts but she left it all in my responsibility. So Sasuke I trust you won't go anywhere. Doctor's orders and all you shouldn't move to much anyway. Hell, you shouldn't be sitting up." With that Kakashi was out the door, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked out the window, "It's going to rain. If I were you, I'd get home before it starts." Naruto shook his head, "I can't leave you alone," Sasuke eased into a laying position as he chuckled. "It's for the best, Naruto. I'm tired and I know how noisy you can be. It'll be fine, Kakashi will return soon enough." Sasuke smile trying to convince Naruto into going home. "That's true, I guess I'll head home after all. Take care, Sasuke." Naruto nodded and left.

Why was he so set on making me leave? Naruto thought as he walked home. He's obviously hiding something. Naruto concluded as he entered his room smiling at the familiar place. Naruto laid down his bed thinking. From Sasuke to Sasuke and not to forget Sasuke. Jeez, Naruto's mind never left the subject of Sasuke! It was frustrating! Naruto ruffled his hair.

Naruto had been laying in his bed for about an hour or two now. Thinking about the way Sasuke smelled and how Sasuke felt or the way he looked. Naruto cried out in agony; how long until senpai noticed him? Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the desperate know on his door. "Sakura?!" He had opened the door to see a worried and desperate looking Sakura. "Sasuke!" She yelled randomly, "He's gone! He left the hospital!" She looked panicked. Naruto pulled on his shoes not bothering with a raincoat to shield him from the heavy rains that had started.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He and Sakura had split up cover more ground. Naruto neared the Academy, when a pond came into veiw. He had passed the body of water nearly everyday on his way to school. He saw a dark figure standing at the edge of the water. As he got closer he recognized the black t-shirt. It was Sasuke. He called out Sasuke's name as he got closer.

"Sasuke!"

But Sasuke had already jumped.

Leaving you with cliff hangers.

Sincerly, Your Author,

Natsushi.

P.S.

Reveiw.

Thank chu.


	5. Chapter 5: Starting A New

I was going to trust you had the high enough IQ to realize that the first paragraph is in Sasuke's point of veiw. But you know I thought I may as well clarify that. I like the format or form of this one it adds drama don't you just love it. -Natsushi

"Sasuke!"

Everything went dark as I sunk. It got so cold I couldn't feel the water around me. The blaring cold blurring my senses. I had shut my eyes but I opened them to look up at him. The one who was trying to get to me, like in the dreams. Except, I would reach out to him in my dreams; but I just shut my eyes and sunk. I hadn't realized he grabbed me until I was rushed to the surface.

Naruto pulled Sasuke from the water with care and a great urgency. He laid Sasuke down in his lap. Looking down on the teen. Naruto noticed how tired Sasuke looked. Sasuke had changed but Naruto wasn't sure it was for the best.

"Why?"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's voice. It sounded tired and broken. The tone was weak and sickly and Naruto barely recognized it as Sasuke's voice.

"Why would you do that? I left this place—I left you!"

Sasuke pants, his breath shallow and quick. Naruto stared back into half-lidded eyes. The eyes were dead almost; lifeless, void of all things alive. Naruto couldn't believe it, was it really Sasuke he was holding?

"Answe—"

"Because I believed in you—in us."

In response to Naruto's out burst he got Sasuke's nervous wide eyed expression Naruto'd loved in the past; he loved it now as well. Naruto pushed stray hairs out of Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean believed in us?"

Naruto chuckled at the response. Sasuke of course knew, but was looking for confirmation just like years ago. Naruto knew what he was to say was going to turn Sasuke deep red. Naruto parted his lips to speak pausing to savor the moment,

"It means, I love you and could never give up on you."

As predicted, Sasuke went a beautiful shade of red as the words left Naruto's mouth. Sasuke pulled both his hands to his face, covering his eyes, and shut his eyes tight. Naruto didn't want to torment Sasuke too much, but he couldn't help it. Naruto leaned in next to Sasuke's ear,

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head and tried to roll out of Naruto's arms.

"Oi! Stop covering your face!"

Naruto pulled the hands from Sasuke's face and looked deep into beautiful eyes; now full of emotion and was that happiness?

"I mean it, Sasuke, I love you."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke yelled after Naruto repeated himself for the third time. Sasuke had shut his eyes and tried to wriggle his hands free from Naruto's grasp. Naruto held Sasuke's wrist with one hand and then lifted the other to move Sasuke's bangs. As soon as the bangs were out of the way, Naruto leaned in a placed a sweet kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Ahh!"

Sasuke squealed at the sensation, a sound Naruto never thought he'd live to hear. Sasuke broke free from Naruto and stood a few steps back, his hands touched the cheek Naruto had kissed. Naruto stood and took a few steps torwards Sasuke, only for Sasuke to back up. Naruto loved the blushing and nervous trembling Sasuke that stood before him. Naruto laughed, while Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"L-lo-v-ve?"

Sasuke could barely say the word. He was internally freaking out. Sasuke stared down wide-eyed at the ground. _What the hell? Where is this coming from? Love? Naruto barely knows what that means, no less how to express it!_ Sasuke was too busy with his freaking out to realize how close Naruto was. Naruto poked and tried to get the others attention only to be ignore until he picked Sasuke up and strung him over his shoulder.

"Eh?! Naruto let me down! I'll—"

"Yeah what are you gonna do?"

"..."

"That's exactly what I thought, now it's either this or bridal style."

"Why not piggyback?"

"I know you can escape that easily, Sasuke, I'm not stupid."

Sasuke then pouted, unhappy with his current his situation. He hung his head the blood rushing to his head. He thought this wasn't good. He hated this feeling, the blood rushing to his head.

"Bridal style."

"What?"

Naruto stopped walking completely. And asked again.

"What?!"

"I would rather be carried bridal style."

Naruto pulled Sasuke from his shoulder and into the requested position. Naruto stared down at a slightly blushing Sasuke. He was so surprised and then he smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up. If anyone asks it was your idea and I am asleep."

Sasuke then closed his eyes. Naruto then smiled, yep that's Sasuke— _my_ Sasuke.

Yep this more of an AU now but it doesn't make it any less cute.

You know the rest; reveiw follow favorite, etc.

Sincerely, Your Author,

Natsushi

P.S.

Someone requested a magi fan fiction.

So be prepared.

Love chu.


	6. Chapter 6: New Trouble Maker, Sai

Sasuke had actually fallen asleep after awhile. He snuggled against the warm of Naruto's chest. Naruto nearly died. First, Sasuke was blushing like an idiot, Second, he asks to be carried bridal style, and Third, he falls asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto changed his mind, Sasuke had barely changed. Sasuke was still the nervous boy he always has been and will be.

"Aww.."

Naruto purred, smiling down at the peaceful face. All of a sudden, Sasuke started trembling, wait no, shivering! Naruto hugged Sasuke close, as he remembered why Sasuke had been in the hospital. One, Sasuke had been all tattered up and wounded, two, Sasuke was totally delusional because of the blood loss. So shivering wasn't a good sign. Naruto picked up his pace as he whispered,

"Hold on Sasuke, We're almost there."

Naruto hadn't realized eyes had looked up at him. He also hadn't realized the small smile of gratitude that had crawled onto a certain Uchiha's face. But it only lasted so long before a pained expression colored the same face as his eyes closed.

After Sasuke was returned to the hospital, Tsunade and Sakura forced Naruto to go home.

"The boy will need time to recover. And you have mission in the morning."

Tsunade stated calmly, reassuring Naruto that everything would be fine. Sakura nodded, with Naruto around Sasuke wouldn't get any rest. The two would probably start some fight; Sasuke was in no condition for any time with Naruto.

"It's nearly one in the morning Naruto, the mission I assigned you starts in less than 6 hours. Please don't waste them. If you do it could mean because of your sloppy tired self, you might have to spend more time away from Sasuke. On your mission."

Tsunade smiled knowing this will make him sleep. Naruto went wide-eyed that was the last thing he wanted. He rushed out of the hospital,

"Later Granny, Sakura! If Sasuke wakes up tell him I said hey!"

And with that Naruto was gone. Tsunade smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, while Sakura sighed in relief. Without Tsunade where would Sakura be? With a Naruto, tied to a chair to keep him from Sasuke, probably.

Naruto didn't stop thinking about Sasuke for a moment. He couldn't help himself. Sasuke was in a hospital, all hurt and confused and the worst part far away from Naruto. Naruto if he could would be there. But in order to get back from his mission as quickly as possible, he couldn't be there.

Sasuke had seen a trail of dirt and dust accumulate behind a certain blonde as he ran at amazing speeds. Sasuke chuckled slightly and then turned his head to the door that had opened again. A teen the same age as Sasuke appeared. He was paler then Sasuke but had the same colored hair.

"So you're the famous Uchiha. I'm Sai."

Sasuke looked at Sai dumbfounded, *Who the hell? And what the hell is he doing here?* Sasuke thought anxious for an answer.

"I ran into Kakashi earlier, he asked me for a favor and I obliged. You can guess what that favor was."

Sai spoke with little emotion but had a fake smile plastered on his face. Sasuke didn't hate the obvious fake smile the teen carried, he was even a little fond of it. The smile was cute with a tinge of hidden evil. Sasuke liked the evil part but the cute part really brought it home. Sasuke nodded and gave his signature 'hn' before lying down upon the hospital bed. Sasuke closed his eyes a little uncomfortable with the looming presence in the room but it didn't stop him from a beautiful yet light sleep.

Sai wondered how the Uchiha fell into sleep so easily. But he figured he'd do the same. Sai leaned into a chair and slowly dozing off. Before Sai fell asleep he thought about Sasuke. Sai wasn't sure what he was feeling torwards the Uchiha but he'd read up on it later.

Sasuke in the middle of his sleep felt a warmth against his thigh. He figured it was Naruto trying to make his move and with that Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the source of warmth. It was the new guy, Sai. Sai's head rested against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke smiled at the sleeping ninja and ruffled Sai's hair abit. Sai shifted with a smile on his face. Not the fake one, Sasuke could tell. That was Sai's true smile.

Naruto couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. He was still thinking about *his* black haired beauty. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had repeated the name at least hundred times now. Sasuke Uchiha. He had been laying in his bed just thinking about - you guessed it - Sasuke.

"Ugh!"

Naruto flipped onto his other side for the twentieth time. When he was younger he could fall asleep thinking about Sasuke. But now he was just staying up instead of what he needed - sleep. He swore he was gonna lose it. He shut his eyes pulled his blanket close and thought about *sleep*. Which quickly turned to _sleeping_. Which quickly turned into _sleeping with Sasuke_. Naruto gave a cheesy grin and then shook his head.

"No! Just sleep!"

Naruto finally found what he was looking for. Sleep. Of course his last thoughts before sleep were, _s_ _leeping with Sasuke._

* * *

You know writing. Anyway favorite review follow.

And keep up the good work.

At least I thinkit's good.

Good luck

in life.

Your Author,

Natsushi

P.S.

PM me.

I am really bored.

You'd be surprised.

Love chu.


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke has changed

Naruto awoke way early and quickly prepared for the mission. It was just a few minutes from now and Naruto wanted to get it over with so he could spend time with Sasuke. Sasuke was all Naruto would think about during the mission. But when it came to perform he pushed Sasuke to the back of his mind for the moment. For. The. Moment. The minute said moment ended it was straight back to Sasuke. Naruto soon realized he had a problem; a problem that could only be described as an obsession. Was it really an obsession? Naruto thought and prayed that this obsession thing would blow over.

Tsunade stood there for twenty minutes or so watching Sasuke stare at the wall with an empty gaze. She'd snapped her fingers, poked him, yelled his ears off and shook the sense out of him only for him to sit there. She'd never seen anything like it and she didn't know what to do about it. Hurting him wasn't an option. Her only answer to this was to let the boy pull himself out of it.

Two hours later.

Tsunade had poured ice water on Sasuke, held ice to his face and slapped him four times. She slapped him twice to see if it would work and two more times out of pure frustration. Still. Staring. At. The. Damned. Wall. Tsunade stood from the chair on the side of Sasuke's bed. She was at her wits end.

Two more hours.

Sasuke still sat there. Not moving. Completely still. Tsunade stood next to Sakura. Tsunade annoyed and Sakura worried.

"Maybe, we should give him space."

Sakura spoke finally after minutes of thinking and silence. Tsunade nodded, and began walking to the door. Sakura followed heaving a big sigh. ' _What the hell, Sasuke? This isn't like you.'_ Sakura thought with a worried expression.

Two more hours.

Naruto returned to Konoha with a grin on his face. Much like the day before, all he could think about was Sasuke. He didn't dare stop home first, he headed straight for his teme. ' _I wonder if they'll let me take him walking around Konoha, today!'_ Naruto thought happily as he ran through hospital doors. The nurse already knew who he'd cane for. She told him the room number and Naruto smiled gratefully.

He ran into the Sasuke's room and called out joyfully,

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't react just stared at the wall. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Sasuke?"

No response. No reaction. No anything. Naruto sat next Sasuke and shook him a bit.

"Sasuke?"

Still Nothing. Naruto panicked and shook Sasuke some more.

"Hey, can you hear me? Talk to me, Sasuke."

Naruto broke down, falling apart piece by piece with every second of silence that surrounded them. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke' s cheek.

"Sasuke, come on."

Naruto couldn't believe it and wouldn't believe it. No Sasuke wasn't broken. Sasuke was perfect. More than perfect. Sasuke was everything to him, his world. Tears rolled and whimpers escaped Naruto's lips.

One hour later.

Naruto had been crying for what seemed like forever. He didn't know how to deal with it. Naruto could barely think about possible solutions. He was just blinded by the overwhelming sadness that came with the possibility of never hearing Sasuke speak again. All of a sudden, hands pulled Naruto's head to rest on Sasuke's chest.

 _"What are you crying for?"_

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard the soothing voice that was Sasuke's. Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke's chest to look up at him. Sasuke gave a warm loving smile that only made more tears fall from Naruto's face. Naruto snuggled his face into the raven haired teen's chest. Sasuke patted Naruto's head gently.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke squeaked as a kiss was planted on his neck. Naruto grinned and pulled away from Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's face had pink tinge which only influenced Naruto to continue. Sasuke sighed,

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh right, you space out on me, and maybe I just over reacted."

Naruto answered the question with his signature smile. Sasuke just looked down at his lap. It had seemed like he'd only been thinking for a few minutes. Sasuke wondered, how could a few minutes of thinking scare Naruto to the point of tears?

Tsunade and Sakura walked in later on to find Naruto and a functional Sasuke. Unlike before where Sasuke wouldn't respond.

"What did you do?"

Tsunade and Sakura asked in unison. Naruto scratched the back of his head as the two walked in.

"Um, I over reacted."

Naruto answered honestly. Sasuke nodded in agreement and looked over at the Hokage and his teammate.

"Yeah, but Sasuke hasn't been responding all day."

Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke checking his pulse and what not. Naruto's eyes went wide in absolute surprise. All day? Just sitting there? If Naruto thought he was worried before he was worried now.

"But why? How? And what caused this?"

Naruto questioned his mind overflowing with them. He looked up at Tsunade with concern in his eyes.

"Shock of some sort? Or maybe stress? Naruto there's no telling. Who knows this could be the first and last time it happens."

Tsunade answered while she turned to look at Sasuke. There was that dead look plastered on the Uchiha's face again. Sasuke stared off into space, paying no mind to the people that called his name. He was busy thinking and reality would have to wait. Shock, sounds about right, but stress doesn't sound too wrong either. Sasuke examined all that happened and found many things that could stress him and put him into some sort of shock. But of course these were only possibilities. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and blinked.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked and turned to Naruto. He gave him a glare that spelled out shut up in all caps. Naruto backed down a bit. Sasuke turned to Tsunade.

"Any concerns? You should voice them now I have work to do."

Tsunade asked knowing he'd never talk as long Sakura and Naruto were in the room. As predicted, Sasuke shook his head. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, hand me that water bottle, please."

Sakura handed the water bottle to the Hokage without a second thought.

"Hey, what if he's not in shock?! What if he just needs one?!"

Naruto yelled and jumped up from his seat.

"And what do you mean by-"

Sakura stopped mid sentence. Tsunade spit out all of the water that was in her mouth. Naruto had planted a kiss Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's calm face turned into an angry surprised one. He shoved the blonde off of him with kick to the gut.

"What the hell?!"

Sasuke yelled out in anger. Naruto saw that slight pink that colored Sasuke's face and knew that wasn't from only embarrassment. Sasuke pulled his knees to his chest to get as far away from Naruto as possible. Meanwhile Sakura kicked Naruto's stomach while he laid on the floor. Tsunade laughed her ass off not only because of Naruto's shenanigans but because she shipped the two.

Naruto struggled on the ground, trying to get away from Sakura's kicks.

* * *

I'm back!

Sorry for the wait.

Sincerely, Your Author,

Natsushi

P.S

I have deviantart account.

It's called Natsush.

I will post the chapters for this story

There soon.

okay.

luv chu.


	8. Chapter 8: Starting Anew

Naruto smiled as he sat in a chair next to Sasuke. He was happy because Sasuke would be allowed to leave the hospital soon. And who was left with the responsibility of watching over him - Naruto Uzamaki, himself. If that wasn't excitement enough Naruto was psyched to finally confess what's been on his mind. How he felt about Sasuke and vice-versa. Naruto knew the Uchiha's feelings for him couldn't have died could they have? Naruto prayed they hadn't. Based off of how Sasuke had reacted to hearing 'I love you' was proof that they hadn't. That deep blush on Sasuke's cheeks wasn't all embarrassment.

Naruto leaned in until he was inches from the Uchiha's face. Sasuke's face heated up at the close proximity. Naruto leaned in closer and brushed Sasuke's lips with his own.

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke froze as a shudder flooded his body. _Do you love_ _me?_ Sasuke repeated the words mentally. The Uchiha's cheeks reddened in seconds as the answer became clear. But before he could mouth his thoughts on the matter. Naruto piped up again.

"I love you."

Sasuke's face reddened further at his last words and just before the space between them was closed, Sasuke spoke,

"Yes!-"

Naruto's eyes widen at the squeak that Sasuke emitted before the kiss. Knowing Sasuke iloved him made the kiss all the more enjoyable. He felt pale fingers entangle themselves in his blonde locks. They parted for a moment, Sasuke blushing from embarrassment and nervousness, while Naruto smiled and pressed his nose against Sasuke's.

Naruto placed both his hands on the Uchiha's waist, making sure he had a good grip. He hoisted Sasuke up by his waist. Sasuke was quick to place both of his hands on either of Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto sat in a chair and placed Sasuke in his lap. Sasuke looked at the blonde wondering what he intended to do in such a position. Naruto aimed for Sasuke's neck. He kissed and sucked sweetly on pale skin receiving gasps and panting from his counterpart.

" _Moan._ "

Naruto lifted his head to whisper into Sasuke's ear seductively. The Uchiha shook his head in disagreement. Sasuke gasped and bit his lip as Naruto licked his ear gently, "Moan for me." He demanded and Sasuke responded by biting his lip harder to keep any noise from escaping. A memory flashed of Naruto accusing Sasuke of making all the noise; the memory motivated Sasuke to keep his mouth shut.

"Sasuke, moan."

The blonde repeated before returned to the strip of neck before him. Sasuke clutched Naruto's shirt as the blonde's hands searched and squeezed his ass.

Naruto's teeth grazed the surface of Sasuke's neck.

"Ahhh~! Naruto!"

Sasuke moaned out louder than expected. Naruto had bit down on the soft and smooth flesh that was the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke gasps uncontrollably as Naruto licked the new engravings. The blonde smirks and pulls away from Sasuke's neck. The raven haired teen touched the marks gingerly. He then glares at the person who carved those marks. Naruto's smirk only grew as Sasuke's blush returned and his eyebrow twitched. The Uchiha untangled himself from Naruto and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You bit me."

Sasuke spoke clearly with one hand covering the mark. Naruto's smirk didn't falter, as he nodded proudly. "And it made you moan, hell, you said my name." Naruto retorts happily. Sasuke stayed silent, and the silence read 'don't remind me'. Sasuke stared at the floor and Naruto thought of ways to draw Sasuke's attention back to the conversation. He smiled when an idea popped into his head.

"So Sasuke you like it rough nowadays?"

Obsidian eyes darted from the floor to Naruto in surprise. Naruto smirked, it was easy ,not to mention fun, to mess with Sasuke. All the good stuff happened when the raven haired teen was rattled up. "I'm just saying you wouldn't have moaned if I hadn't bit you. Maybe it was when I squeezed your a-"

Sasuke sprung from the edge of the bed and used his hands to cover Naruto's mouth. In the process, he pushed Naruto backwards and the two tumbled onto the floor. "Will you just shut up?!" Sasuke's blush was a deep red as he spoke with his eyes shut. The Uchiha removed his hands and placed them on the floor beside Naruto's head. " _Make me_."

Sasuke paused and stared wide eyed into blue orbs. Silence began to settle in as Sasuke recalled being in the same position with the same person, and the same two words _Make me_. Naruto heard a light chuckling from Sasuke. The chuckled turned into a gentle laugh, a gentle laugh he hadn't heard in years.

"What am I supposed to kiss you to make you shut up now?" He spoke between laughs before burying his face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto sat up as he laughed along with Sasuke. The blonde watched as Sasuke pulled himself up from Naruto's chest and planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled and laughed further. Sasuke smiled back at him from the warmth of the other's chest. Naruto watched how easily Sasuke fell asleep. He also noted how much Sasuke trusted him. Naruto's smile didn't waver or falter until he heard Sakura at the door.

"Oh shit."

Hello, I'm back.

Back again

Natsushi's back

Tell a friend.

Sincerely, Your Author,

Natsushi

P.S.

I'm sorry for

The wait.

School's a bitch.

Luv chu.

i


End file.
